


John Sheppard Hates Bugs

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John Sheppard hates bugs - even robot bugs.





	John Sheppard Hates Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Drawesome "flying creature design" challenge. The original's in colour but I made a sepia copy as well, as the bug had kind of a steampunk look to it. Watercolours and coloured pencils.

full colour version

steampunk version


End file.
